Confrontación
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina Aquel no era un camino que frecuentara, tampoco solía hacerle caso a los tipos antipáticos con delirios de superioridad que lo insultaban, sin embargo ahí estaba, camino a una misión suicida...


**Confrontación**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Rating: **+13 años

**Genero:** Hetero, one-shot, romance

**Pareja:** NaruHina

**Disclaimer:** Ni mi Nickname, ni mi nombre de usuario contienen la palabra Kishimito, así que obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, esto es solo por mero entretenimiento.

Aquel no era un camino que frecuentara, tampoco solía hacerle caso a los tipos antipáticos con delirios de superioridad que lo insultaban, sin embargo ahí estaba, camino a una misión suicida en mitad de la noche tal y como el Uchiha le ordenó. Debía enseñarle, como su superior, a ese presumido genin lo que era el respeto, cosa que a la siguiente mañana estaría gustoso de realizar sin ningún escrúpulo, él era el guardián de Sasuke, a nadie le parecería mal verlo siendo castigado por su desobediencia. Pero antes de eso, tenía que encontrar a Hinata y hablar con ella.

La chica se les acercó horas atrás cuando él, Sasuke y Sakura regresaban de comer, esa vez la pelirosa había sido la ganadora para escoger el sitio donde cenarían, por lo que el rubio estaba algo decepcionado por no saciar su eterno antojo de ramen. La conversación fue breve, tanto como el tímido comportamiento de la joven se los permitió. Un saludo familiar y un intercambio de palabras acerca del día, luego de eso la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuga se despidió disculpándose, alegando que tenía algo que hacer. Se alejó tan rápido como llegó.

Fue extraño, le había dando la impresión de que ella tenía algo importante que tratar por la forma en que llegó, y en realidad solo empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales para cuando decidió irse.

Solo se quedó mirando la espalda de la kunoichi.

Sasuke también debió notar algo extraño, por que cuando los tres se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, le insistió en que fuera a hablar con ella. La razón por la que no acató la orden al pie de la letra y esperara hasta que oscureciera, se debió en parte por el tono altanero que manejó el castaño, no iba a obedecer de inmediato pareciendo una idiota marioneta que el otro manejara. No obstante, aquello era solo parte de la causa.

Estuvo vagando por varias horas por Konoha, perdiendo en instantes la mirada hacia el cada vez más oscuro cielo estrellado. Poniendo en perspectiva la relación que mantenía con esa antigua compañera de clases. En un principió la trató como una compañera mas que estaba por casualidad del destino en el mismo grupo que él y que por extrañas circunstancias, en ese entonces, era la única en la academia ninja que no llegó a insultarlo o a despreciarlo, en realidad el trató fue casi nulo. Cuando iniciaron su camino de genin, se propiciaron varios encuentros entre ellos y sus equipos, incluso terminó haciendo un juramento en nombre de Hinata, vengándola de la batalla en la que casi pierde la vida por culpa de Neji, lo derrotó por ella, a quien podría considerar como a una apreciable amiga, no, en realidad…

Desde que llegó la calma al país del fuego, con la organización Akatsuki exterminada y Sasuke de vuelta en Konoha, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, era como un imán que lo incitaba a perderse en esos ojos que a todo mundo le parecía intimidantes, pero que a él le despertaban gran curiosidad. Quería descubrir que se ocultaba tras esa mirada, descifrar cada tímido balbuceo y sobretodo saber el porqué se desmayaba cada que lo veía acercarse a ella. Sakura le hacia ciertas insinuaciones cada que lo descubría con la mirada perdida en la chica, cuando terminaba de hablar con Hinata, la próxima ninja-medico se burlaba de lo serio que se veía cuando hablaba con la Hyuga. Fingiendo molestarse como un crio de la academia ante Sakura, Naruto se preguntaba esas veces si realmente Hinata lograba ese cambio en él, y si es que solo le agradaba.

En perspectiva la relación que estaba cosechando tenia ventajosas mejoras, ella ya no se desmayaba cuando lo veía aparecer por sorpresa, y esos tartamudeos que en un principio entorpecían la comunicación solo aparecían cuando el rubio se atrevía a pecar de inocencia, insinuándole que quería saber por que sonrojaba cuando "solo él" estaba cerca. La última vez que lo hizo, su boca lo susurró justo en el oído de la kunoichi, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos que usualmente mantenían. Tal vez fue algo cruel al casi causarle un paro cardiaco violando su espacio personal, pero la cara que puso Hinata, recordándole a una adolescente de 15 años, le pareció tan adorable e incitante, que bien valdría la pena intentar un segundo acercamiento.

A veces tenía que aguantar la risa y fingir demencia cuando Sakura se burlaba de su falta de tacto y su débil poder de deducción, su antigua compañera de equipo pensaba que él aun ignoraba las razones que orillaban a Hinata a tener ese comportamiento, y según ella, evitaba no decirle algo que a sus veinte años debía de tener muy en claro. Sakura, la broma en realidad era para otra persona.

Sin embargo, aquello dejaba algo en manifiesto, estaba jugando, no solo con Sakura, sino también se estaba atreviendo a mentirle a Hinata, con sentimientos de por medio o no, lo que él realizaba no era mas que un morboso engaño en donde solo él sabía como se movían las piezas. Un engaño que no estaba gustoso de seguir realizando.

Ese día se había acercado por si sola, cuando lo común es que fuera al revés. Aquello era una señal de la no podía escaparse, la oportunidad de terminar con la mentira y afrontar finalmente el camino que el destino le tenía preparado en lo referente a Hinata Hyuga.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Hinabi la miró curiosa cuando regresó esa tarde a la casa, así que antes de que propiciara un encuentro mas frente al temperamental comportamiento de su hermana menor, Hinata ingresó a su habitación encerrándose en ella para que nadie fuera a buscarla.

En su mente se culpó una y otra vez lo torpe que resultó ser ese día, todavía sentía los inquisitivos ojos que le dirigió Naruto cuando se retiró de su compañía, y verlos a través de su Byakugan solo le hizo desear no verlo el día de mañana, ni después. Nada resultaba como ella deseaba cuando el avanzar un paso mas estaban a su cargo, por ejemplo, si no fuera por el rubio, seguirían siendo solo un par de colegas que lo único que tendrían en común era su camino shinobi, estaba segura que si fuera por ella, seguiría siendo la kunoichi propensa a desmayos cada que cabellos rubios en combinación con ojos azules estaban cerca de ella.

Lo menos que se esperó, cuando Naruto regresó con el Uchiha un par de años atrás, era que el rubio se le acercara sin razón aparente y comenzara una sucesión de intentos hasta lograr pláticas más extensas y privadas con ella. Kiba aun sentía decepción cuando en lugar de verla desplomarse sobre el suelo, su compañera lograba regresarle con algo de ánimo el saludo al escandaloso ninja rubio, él mismo se lo confesó en un entrenamiento meses atrás. Ahora lo que la tenia nerviosas en ocasiones, era la posibilidad de que su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, se diera cuenta de la cercanía que tenia el Uzumaki con su hija mayor.

Pero lo que mas nerviosa le ponía eran las palabras de Shino, según sus deducciones era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto se diera cuenta de su gran secreto, "ya no es un infante, y no tiene en este momento ningún distractor como en el pasado", el Inuzuka agregó al comentario del Aburame lo sospechosa que resultaba la cercanía del rubio y guardaba sus sospechas acerca de un motivo oscuro que pudiera tener el Uzumaki.

Naruto contribuía con lo propio, realizando esas preguntas que la ponían contra la pared, aterrorizándola cuando él se daba la libertad de acercarse más de la cuenta a ella. No le desagradaba, pero aquello la exponía a una situación en la que no estaba segura de poder controlar el tren de acontecimientos que podrían arremolinarse sobre ellos.

Tal vez era su imaginación y estaba solo apresurando las cosas. Desde temprana edad había visto lo enamorado que Naruto estaba de su compañera Sakura. Nunca insinuaron nada de una relación de noviazgo, y tampoco Sasuke mostraba inclinación hacia la alumna de Tsunade-sama. Esa era una de sus preocupaciones, que un día llegará Naruto excitado para informarle que él y su compañera de equipo ya estaban comprometidos, o también que su padre llegara a malinterpretar la amistad que en ese momento mantenían e intentara acabar con el rubio chunin. Eso último era en realidad su mayor temor.

Quería que las cosas estuvieran claras entre los dos, por eso mismo esa tarde tenía decidido hablar con Naruto, sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca de él, y sus amigos, no encontró las palabras necesarias y temió ser descortés con los otros dos al pedir hablar a solas con él.

Por consiguiente esa noche no podía dormir, nadie estaba despierto en toda la mansión y sin embargo ella seguía dando vueltas en la cama aun sin cambiarse la ropa, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada cada que se imaginaba lo patética que se vio a los ojos de Naruto en su torpe huida. Si tan solo tuviera el valor suficiente por una vez en su vida en el momento indicado. Si tan solo él estuviera ahí en ese momento…

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Un sudor frio le cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo, la anterior falta de aire lo hacia respirar muy rápido mientras recargaba sus manos sobre las rodillas. Burlar a los guardias era un gran lio, en particular por su incapacidad para identificar la ubicación exacta de la persona que buscaba. Estaba perdido dentro de la mansión, cada pasillo era igual al otro y las puertas eran tan abundantes que temía abrir la incorrecta y causar un alboroto. Hasta ese momento su existencia dentro de ese edificio había pasado desapercibida, pero con solo un descuido incluso el mismo Hiashi Hyuga era capaz de ir a cazarlo.

Normalizada su respiración, se incorporó para caminar despacio en el primer pasillo que encontró conveniente revisar, solo tenía que utilizar el chakra para percibir la presencia de Hinata, tal vez no sería tan difícil, a fin de cuentas él tenia una sorprendente habilidad para encontrarla durante el día – aunque no era gracias al chakra – , esperaba que esa habilidad pudiera combinarse con su energía y así facilitarle la tarea de búsqueda.

Unos diez minutos después logró encontrar un rastro que se veía mas reciente, estaba seguro que se trataba de ella. Miró a sus alrededores y al no encontrar vestigios de alguien siguiéndole, se aproximó a la puerta de madera de la habitación que emanaba el chakra de la kunoichi.

Antes de que su mano abriera dicha puerta se detuvo al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer: entrar por sorpresa a la habitación de una chica, posiblemente dormida, en una casa en la que él era un completo extraño. Una gota de sudor corrió fría desde su sien hasta la barbilla, meditaba sobre la horrible falla de su plan hasta que…

NHNHNHNHNHNH

En vista de que no podría dormir esa noche, Hinata decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua de la cocina, cuando llegó a casa esa tarde no cenó nada y era a esa hora que su organismo ya le estaba reclamando por saltarse una comida.

Corrió la puerta que la conducía al pasillo y sin fijarse como, tropezó con algo que estaba justo enfrente de ella. En lugar de tocar el duro piso, cayó en algo blando que se movía bajo ella. Asustada pensando que podría ser un enemigo, activó su Byakugan, para luego quedarse como piedra al ver a la persona en la que estaba encima.

Su piel se tiñó de un rojo mas oscuro del que nunca antes Naruto hubiera visto. Antes de que se armara un escándalo la condujo al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

– Na…Naruto – el rubio ahora veía que su plan no había sido del todo bueno, Hinata se veía toda agitada y tal vez podría estar pensando a esas alturas que él era un pervertido.

– No ha sido una de mis mejores ideas – dijo con su sonrisa zurrona intentando calmar un poco las cosas, luego su semblante cambió a otro mas apto para la situación – pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

El silencio se cernió en la habitación, y para Hinata que observaba fijamente al rubio, le parecía que ese semblante desencajaba mucho en el rostro de Uzumaki, eso mismo pareció calmarla, su temperatura corporal bajó nuevamente a la normalidad, permitiéndole el derecho de preguntarse que en qué clase de situación estaban justo en ese momento.

– ¿Yo te gusto? – la Hyuga dio un paso atrás, sus mejillas otra vez ardiendo fueron la única señal para el rubio, mientras en la mente de ella se conjeturaba lo peor.

Todo se acabó, ahora entendía el rostro serio de Naruto, ese tono que utilizó para hacerle tal pregunta. Estaba molesto, era lo mas seguro, solo se trataba del final que ella misma pronosticó y Naruto solo iba a reclamarle tan abismal engaño y exigirle que nunca se le volviera a acercar.

– Es…..yo…..no quería que tu…. – no sabía que decir, si bien esto ya lo había vivido en sus sueños no tenia una verdadera excusa que darle a su amigo.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Si ya lamentaba el ejecutar tan lamentable idea, la reacción de Hinata solo hizo que se arrepintiera mas de ello, su pregunta – que parecía más simple en su mente – logró alterarla tanto como lo estaba él en ese momento. Le tapó la boca con su mano y la acercó más a él para que lo escuchara.

– Alguien podría escucharnos, no estoy aquí para que te disculpes – si lo que logró descifrar, entre el tartamudeo y el lenguaje corporal de la chica, era cierto, entonces Hinata mal interpretó las cosas – solo asiente, ¿te gusto? – quitar la mano solo era augurio de mas fallas de comunicación, asi que la mantuvo sobre los labios de la chica.

La respuesta fue tardada, Hinata tuvo que meditarla, insegura de lo que sucedería a continuación. Al final asintió, temblando mientras esperaba la reacción del rubio, la cual fue una sincera sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro de alivio.

Cierta decepción no pudo evitar sentir el Uzumaki, creía que la kunoichi tardaría más en sincerarse ante un tema tan delicado, pero ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba, nunca pensó que fuera otra, lo cual le remordía mas la conciencia.

– ¿Sabes para que estoy aquí? – preguntó ahora soltando a la joven que se veía mas calmada.

– No es solo para preguntarme eso, ¿verdad? – Naruto se permitió el sentarse en la cama de la habitación.

– Si, no es solo por eso.

– ¿Naruto? – confundida suplicaba saber lo que sucedía.

– Estoy aquí para… para decirte que yo también – curioso, ahora él era el que no podía completar las frases – que a mi también me gustas.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo duraron sin decir palabra, eran demasiadas revelaciones para una noche, y por primera vez al ninja más escandaloso de Konoha se le fueron las ideas. Lo confesó, era lo esencial, las mentiras se acabarían, ya no jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, sin embargo nunca se planteó lo que sucedería después, otra falla mas en su brillante plan, a estas alturas estaba planteándose sería mente si estaba perdiendo sus habilidades tácticas y si eso afectaría en gran medida su futuro como Hokage.

– Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya – aunque Hinata no pudiera verlo, Naruto estaba avergonzado, tanto por las fallas de su plan como por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo frente a la chica que le gustaba. Divisó una ventana ahí mismo en dentro de la habitación, no importaba que hubiera mil guardias lo divisaran, su único objetivo en ese momento era huir de aquella escena tan bochornosa.

– Naruto – Hinata lo jaló de la ropa, un tirón suave, tímido, al que el rubio no pudo negarse a obedecer.

Sintiéndose con confianza, se permitió acercarse aun más a ella, mientras que la Hyuga lo incitaba a seguir haciéndolo. La observó, angustiada por idea de que desapareciera y no lo volviera a ver, se sintió miserable por ello y dudó en seguir en camino que estaba siguiendo, sabía el final al que estaban llegando y ello hacia que la inseguridad lo inundara en el interior, tal vez aquello no era lo correcto, si el padre de Hinata se enteraba tendrían que soportar muchas dificultades.

Pero observó de nueva cuanta esos ojos claros, esa suplica muda que le pedía quedarse cerca. Espantó los fantasmas, regañándose a si mismo por ese pensamiento cobarde que hozó posarse en su mente. ¿Qué sucedía con él? A Uzumaki Naruto nunca le han importado las dificultades, mucho menos ahora que tenía que tomar una decisión tan importante y que influiría en él el resto de su vida.

Agachó su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara, sintiendo en su piel la respiración de Hinata, su mano en la espalda de la chica. Cerró sus ojos justo como ella mientras tocaba sus labios con los propios, un roce discreto, tembloroso que fue el inicio de muchos mas.

Esa noche, a solas en la habitación, tal vez no llegaron a mucho, pero si lo suficiente para conocerse realmente el uno al otro. Suficiente para que al día siguiente sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que eran una pareja.

**Fin**


End file.
